XCIS
by XOXheartAmy
Summary: After a Marine is murdered by a mutant in New York, Gibbs and the team are called in, only to find that the X-Men are already on the scene, searching for the mutant that did it. Can the two teams put aside their differences and work together? Tiva & ROMY
1. It Begins

**This is my second fanfic and first crossover: X-Men: Evolution and NCIS.**

**For those of you who haven't heard of NCIS, it stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service, in other words, CSI for the Navy.**

**This is set after the Season 4 finale of X-Men: Evolution and after the episode of NCIS called 'Chimera' (Season 5 Episode 6). I own neither NCIS nor X-Men, an extremely disappointing truth. I do, however, own my OC's so there is an upside.**

* * *

The mutant seemed terrified, that was good. These things were scum of the Earth, something we could do without. It rounded a corner and the Marine followed. He smiled, the mutant was trapped at the end of an alley, and pulled a gun from its holster and pointed it at the mutant. There was a loud bang but the bullet stopped in mid air. It spun around and flew straight at the Marine's head. The girl screamed. She ran out of the alley and down the street.

"KURT!"

Another day at the Xavier Institute began: Alia yelling at Kurt for taking her notebook filled with stories that she was hoping to get published. Kurt, instead of teleporting his blue, fuzzy self to another part of the mansion, was trapped in a bank of solid, immovable air. Alia grinned at Kurt in her cheesy, freckled way and grabbed the stories. It was rather a lot of fun being a mutant now, yes, people were still protesting about them and yes, they couldn't go to school without having abuse shouted at them, not that that prevented them from going, but there were some good points: Magneto had joined as an instructor after the victory against Apocalypse and everyone was starting to settle down. Having said that, the six new recruits, particularly Laura, could be a little temperamental and it _did_ take a lot more than just seven instructors to keep everyone in check, especially with jokers like Kurt and Bobby around, even they did lighten up the mood just a little bit.

***

Tony tossed another peanut into the air and caught it, grinning, in his mouth. Ziva shook her head at him and hit her computer screen again.

"C'mon, Ziva, I've told you a hundred times that attempting to assassinate your computer _never_ works!" McGee said.

"Did you remember Gibbs' coffee?" Clare asked.

McGee's mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"You're doomed, Probilicious!" Tony called.

"Thanks, Tony," McGee said.

"Speaking of Gibbs..." Ziva whispered.

There was a flurry of movement as the team scrambled for case files to make it seem as though they had been working.

"Coffee." Gibbs said by way of a question, picking up his phone.

"McGee was on the coffee run, boss."

Gibbs looked up. "I asked _you_ to get it, DiNozzo. Gear up: dead Marine in New York. Apparently it's a suicide."

The four agents rummaged in their desks, collecting their guns and ID's. Clare grinned at Tony.

"You're doomed, Sex Machine."

Tony glared at her. "I told Kate not to call me that, what makes you any different?" he hissed.

"Sex Machine?" Ziva asked curiously.

"His college nickname," Clare said, ignoring Tony.

Ziva smiled evilly at him.

* * *

**And that's the first part! I've introduced the NCIS team and some of the X-Men. Clare and Alia are OC's of mine, as is another mutant that I'll introduce in the next chapter, although you might know her if you've read my first fanfic. This will probably be my only NCIS fanfic since it's difficult to make interesting crimes... I CAN'T COMPETE WITH THE WRITERS AT BELLISARIUS!**


	2. Starting An Investigation

**For those of you who haven't seen the season two episode of NCIS called 'Conspiracy Theory' (mainly Lyndsey), yes, Kate did call Tony 'Sex Machine'**

* * *

"_Breakfast at Mutant Manor_," Ailsa thought happily as Ray and Jamie dived past on either side of her, wrestling over the bacon, although this was just the tip of the iceberg in the daily routine.

There was a putrid stench of brimstone as Kurt teleported himself to the chandelier above Kitty, knocking over Rogue's orange juice and accidentally sending Sam bouncing through the ceiling.

"Kurt, like, knock it off!" Kitty exclaimed as the blue, fuzzy demon-boy hung by his tail, trying to reach the tray of mini-muffins.

There was a sickening crunch and a _bamf_ as the chandelier fell from the ceiling. Luckily, no one was harmed thanks to the combined efforts of Evan and Jean, who walked in the door at that moment.

"Can't you just, like, _ask_ me to pass the muffins, Kurt?" Kitty said, once he had reappeared in his seat.

"Aw, now ah'm even paler!" Rogue said in disgust, looking at what was a black skirt, although now it was grey with cement dust that had fallen with the lighting fixture.

"Hey, Laura, can you pass me a knife, I can't cut this sausage."

Bobby instantly regretted his request. There was a flash of silver and not only the sausage, but also the plate and a bit of the table, was cleaved neatly in three parts. Amara and Tabitha giggled at Bobby's terrified look as Laura retracted the two adamantium blades protruding from her hand.

"She has an int'resting power, eh _chérie_," Remy remarked to Rogue in his thick, Cajun accent, "_Non_?"

Rogue appeared to ignore him, although everyone, even Bobby, who was still half-hidden under the table, could see her shy smile and her cheeks redden slightly at being addressed as 'darling'. They all knew she had had a crush on him since they'd gone to New Orleans.

"X-Men, please report to the hanger at once. Cerebro has detected a mutant whose life may hang in the balance."  
The students winced as the Professor's telepathic message resounded in their heads. Erik, Ororo, Logan and Hank didn't seem bothered by it, however, and within minutes, the eighteen mutants had gathered where the Professor had asked them to.

"I'm sorry about ze chandelier, Professor," Kurt said unhappily when everyone assembled.

"Not to worry, Kurt. A dead serviceman has been found in an alleyway. Cerebro discovered mutant activity in that particular area last night, around the time the young man died. I would like you to find the poor soul before the authorities do."

"Serviceman?" Alia asked tentatively, "Like the army?"

"Close: he was a Marine."

Logan let out a barely audible growl.

"Whoa! NCIS is investigating?" Ailsa asked shooting a worried look at Logan, who was standing right next to her, "Who's the case agent?"

"I'm not sure, Ailsa. We'll find out when we arrive."

***

"Special Agent Gibbs?" the NYPD officer asked Tony.

"Every time, they do this every time," Tony muttered, "No, Gibbs is the older gentleman who looks pretty pissed off at the fact that the Probie forgot to get his coffee."

The officer made his way over to Gibbs while the others ducked under the tape, McGee replying to Tony that it was a mistake.

"Well, now, what have we here? Killed by your own weapon, I see," Ducky, their medical examiner said.

"Was it a suicide, Doctor Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"What part of 'we don't investigate suicides' hasn't been drilled into your head yet, Palmer?" Tony asked irritably, slapping the yound man on the back of the head.

Jimmy mouthed soundlessly, then gave up on whatever he was going to say.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony practically jumped out of his skin when Gibbs yelled his name.

"You're not getting paid to stand around! Laser and sketch, now! David, photos. McGee, bag and tag. Turner..."

"Uh, Gibbs, you might wanna take a look at this," Clare's voice came from the street.

Gibbs walked over to her in an annoyed fashion that was reminiscent of him having missed his morning coffee. "Who the Hell are they?"

"I have no idea."

"Talk to Officer Whatsit and find out what's going on. I'll have a talk to whoever's in charge of that lot."

* * *

**This'll be funny:  
Gibbs vs. The Professor. Gun vs. Telepath. Angry outburst vs. Reasoned discussion**

**Who will win, and why is Logan so grumpy about the fact that it's a Marine? Find out in chapter three, coming as soon as I can be bothered to start it!**


	3. Gibbs and Logan Aren't Happy People

"Excuse me? My name is Special Agent Clare Turner, I'm with NCIS." She held up her badge and ID. "Are you aware that-" she did a quick head-count, "-Nineteen civilians are compromising the integrity of this crime scene?"

"Yes, Agent Turner, I'm well aware of that. And it's Henry, can I just call you Clare?"

Clare laughed. "First of all, I have a boyfriend, and second, civilians get _off_ the crime scene. We're investigating a homicide."

"I thought it was suicide."

"We don't investigate suicides. They're homicide until proven otherwise."

"Right. Well, you'll have to talk the guy in the wheelchair, he's in charge of them."

"Thank you," Clare said, before turning around and walking away, "And if you stare at me like that for a even a second longer I'll have you arrested for sexual harassment!" she shouted over her shoulder to Officer Thompson, who immediately stopped.

"I am extremely sorry for intruding like this, however, we have our own investigation to conduct," the man in the wheelchair said.

Clare waited for the explosion.

"I have a dead Marine that I have to get back to Washington and a murder investigation to conduct. Take your friends and go home," Gibbs was saying.

"I understand that you have a federal duty but I'm afraid that I am unable to leave until we find what - or rather who - we're looking for."

"I don't _give_ a damn."

"We're all done, boss," Tony said, jogging over, "Ducky's taking the body..." He stared at the scene before him. "What's happened?" Tony asked Clare in undertone, "This guy marry one of Gibbs' ex-wives?"

"Nah, Fornell's still the only one. _That_ guy's comprising the crime scene. Look, just find out if McGee and Ziva are done. I'll help Ducky and Palmer."

"Who's that?" Kurt asked Ailsa, Alia, Kitty, Evan and Rogue.

"Beats meh. But it looks lahke he's investigatin' thah body in thah alley," Rogue replied.

"Maybe it's, like, a murder!" Kitty piped up.

"So why are we here? Do you think it was the mutant the Prof detected?" Evan asked.

"No idea..." Ailsa said, then her face lit up with a mischievous grin, "Maybe I can go check!"

"Ails, don't!"

"Hey, I'll be fine Ali! See you guys in a mo'!" Ailsa fired up her powers and vanished from view. Within seconds, she had reached the alley where the NCIS team were. The Marine was being put into a body bag and getting transported to a van marked 'Medical Examiner' by a man with round glasses. She ran back to her friends and sister. "He was shot in the head, but..."

"But, what?"

"They said it's a suicide... He had a gun in his hand and a bullet hole in his head, but the angle's all wrong for him to have done it to himself... I think the mutant we're looking for murdered the guy down there!"

"Hey! It's the X-Men! They were the mutants on the news!"

Tony rolled his eyes. McGee could be such a nerd sometimes... Most of the time... All the time.

"Wow! You guys were awesome! The way you stopped that guy Apocalypse was incredible!" McGee was saying to another search party.

"T'ank y', _m'sieur_."

"Let's go, McGeek."

"Hey, it's no problem," a Brazilian-looking girl said, "At least you're not shouting abuse at us."

"Where's Gibbs?"

"I don't know, Ziva. Why don't you go and find him." There was a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"No need, Tony. He's over there."

Tony and Ziva looked in the direction McGee was pointing, only to see Gibbs in a one-sided argument with a man in a wheelchair.

"Who's that?"

"That's the Professor," a girl with short, blonde hair said.

"Yeah, that helps."

"He's our mentor," another girl, this time with long, red hair, explained.

"You know who we are so you know that was have special... gifts," a boy with strange sunglasses said.

"Ze Professor teaches us to control zem."

Tony jumped in shock as a _very_ tall, Russian man spoke to him.

"Fair enough. Shalom, I'm Ziva."

"Remy LeBeau, at your service, _ma'm'selle_," Remy said, kissing her hand.

Rogue, who was watching from a rooftop that she and the rest of her team were searching, scowled at this.

"So, why are you guys here?" McGee asked excitedly.

"They're looking for the mutant who may have killed our Staff Sergeant," Clare said, stepping forward.

Everyone in both teams had abandoned what they were doing in favour of talking to one another, learning about how the other species lived. McGee had become fast friends with Kitty, Hank and Ailsa, and all four were talking happily about computers and the like. Remy and Tony were comparing notes on pick-up lines and one night stands, while Ziva and Laura were, unfortunately, talking about some of the best ways to assassinate someone. Erik had gone to talk to the Professor and find out what was to happen next. Ducky's stories proved very interesting to Ororo, who had many of her own about her homeland, Africa. Palmer was being subjected to 'torture by mutant kid', in other words, he was playing guinea pig for Amara, Tabitha, Bobby and Alia while they practiced using their powers. Clare, Jean and Scott were deep in conversation about mutant and human rights, but some were refusing to mingle. Logan, Rogue, Kurt, Piotr and Evan were standing on the sidelines watching the others, whether it was because they didn't want to, like Rogue, were too shy, like Piotr, or just wanted to avoid being laughed at for their appearances, whether by the team or passersby, like Kurt and Evan. Only one member of the X-Men wasn't mingling because of a grudge, and that X-Man was Logan.

"X-Men, Special Agent Gibbs and I have reached an agreement: he and his team will be focusing on the investigation while we search for the missing mutant. We will share whatever we find with them, and they with us. Hopefully we can both reach the conclusions we are after."

Logan growled quietly.

* * *

**If you can't tell who everyone is, don't worry. These are the names of the X-Men that I only described:**

**a Brazilian-looking girl - Amara  
a girl with short, blonde hair - Tabitha  
another girl, this time with long, red hair - Jean  
a boy with strange sunglasses - Scott  
a _very_ tall, Russian man - Piotr**


	4. I Kinda Like The Cajun, Not The Israeli

**Sorry for the temporary hiatus, I've had to study for exams and been following a hilarious ROMY fanfic. I have no idea how I'm going to keep a straight face in my French classes now! A bit of ROMY and Spyke/OC**

* * *

Remy smiled at Ziva and Rogue resisted the urge to rip off her gloves and put the Israeli into a coma. It wasn't like she was jealous, she just didn't like the attention this woman was getting.

"Hey."

Rogue turned to see the Italian-American guy, Tony, standing over her. Great! That was all she needed.

"Yah _want_ somethin'?" she asked, thoroughly hostile.

"DINOZZO!"

Rogue sighed with relief as Tony walked away. His boss was really starting to grow on her. She turned her attention back to Remy and Ziva, happy to see that the latter was ignoring him.

"Rogue?"

Rogue turned again as someone with an English accent called her name. Ailsa motioned for Rogue to follow her to the lounge. The sound of video-game guns could be heard through the door and, as the girls expected, Sam and Bobby were sitting in front of the TV, playing some sort of violent game.

"Would y'all mahnd clearin' off foah bit?"

The boys ignored Rogue, who shrugged at Ailsa. Ailsa raised an eyebrow and rested a hand against the LCD. Sam pressed a button on his remote and suddenly, the TV vanished. The boys got up, looking rather disgruntled, and left. Ailsa removed her hand and the TV reappeared, now displaying the words: 'GAME OVER'.

"So, whah'd yah ask meh to come heah?" Rogue asked.

"Were you _ever_ gonna tell him?" Ailsa asked.

Rogue looked confused, although she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew who Ailsa was talking about.

"Who?" she asked, deciding to feign confusion.

"Gambit? I _know_ you like him."

Rogue stared at her. Sometimes she thought the girl was psychic.

"Look, I can't read minds, but I can read _people_. I _know_ you like him, Hell, the entire bloody mansion knows you like him! We all saw you blush when he called you _cherie_ at breakfast."

Rogue continued her charade. "Look, ah don' lahke thah Swamp Rat. He kidnapped meh and took meh to New Orleans! He trahed tah blow mah arm off! Ah don' lahke him, Ails, realleh."

"Rogue, there are several stages of love. The first one's denial. If you're nervous about telling him, don't worry. It's really normal to be scared... I was when I wanted to ask Evan to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, but I managed. You just need to be brave."

"Ah don' lahke him. Trust meh. He's naht mah tahpe."

Ailsa looked at Rogue, she could tell that her friend was lying but decided not to pry. "Fair enough. Look, we'd better get a move on. The Professor said that we're going to Washington!"

***

There was a lot of ill-feeling as the X-Jet left. With the mansion packed to bursting and not enough seats in the jet for everyone, the younger students had to stay behind while the main team went to Washington with NCIS. As they flew over the White House, Remy became bored and started shuffling a deck of cards; a deck with no Queen of Hearts. Ailsa nudged Rogue and nodded in Remy's direction.

"Y' need somet'in', _chere_?"

Rogue's mouth moved but no words came out.

"Sorry, _chére_, I nev'r caught dat."

"Ah... Ah..."

"Hey, sis! Look!" Kurt dragged Rogue over to the window as the reached NCIS Headquarters. "Look! Ve're finally here!"

"Yeah, that's wonderful," Rogue muttered to herself, glancing at Remy.

* * *

**If you're finding it hard to understand what Rogue is saying, try to say it out loud in a Southern accent. If that fails, feel free to copy and paste the excerpt into a private message and I'll happily translate for you.**


	5. I'm A Mean Piggy

**Sorry! It pisses me off too when authors do this but I have an extremely good reason for posting this! It's really the only way to tell everyone this without resorting to putting it into the summary, and since there's a 255 character limit on that damn thing, I can't go into any detail whatsoever, 'cause, seriously, people, how else are us authors gonna get your attention anyway?!**

**Basically, my news is that my dad still has my old hard drive with all the drafts for **_**XCIS**_**,**_** Secrets & Surprises**_** and **_**A Midsummer Night's Daydream**_**, among other things. He has to take it to this shop to get all the files and stuff taken off it but, being my dad, he's forgotten... Again. This mean I can't update this, or most of my other stories, for a while. I haven't disappeared off the face of the Earth, though, I've just been busy studying for my Int2 prelims and exams (prelims are over, though, the exams are in May) and the little plot bunny that told me to write **_**Mississippi Blues**_** and **_**The Beach Chronicles**_** went on strike because I wouldn't double his wages (but since he was paid nothing in the first place it was kinda redundant to double 'nothing'. Here's a challenge: try to explain to a plot bunny with the emotional maturity of a two-year-old that nothing times nothing equals nothing so there's no point in doubling nothing (aka his wages). Honestly, explaining basic maths to the little bugger's like explaining to Gibbs that head-slapping kills brain cells and he should, therefore, stop doing it, or to Logan that violence doesn't solve anything (except crossword puzzles where the last word has the clue: 8 letters, another word for anger and destruction). It's a complete waste of breath... Oh, I got side tracked :)**

**Yeah, so, anyhoo...  
**_**Mississippi Blues**_** will be updated soonish  
I am emailing my dad now to tell him to "get a bloody move on"  
And I've got an idea for a sequel to this which will, hopefully, be so much better!**

**Again, just to clarify:  
I am not dead, merely trying to get some things sorted out**

**See y'all soon! :D**


End file.
